Lorule's Hero
by Veyniac97
Summary: (Caution: If you haven't played LoZ: A Link Between Worlds Don't read yet) Link has discovered they kingdom of Lorule, there he meets a Princess named Princess Hilda. Whom Link instantly thinks is beautiful, what does she think of him? (Rated T just for safety during the violent battles.) Please feel free to review!
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is a fanfic of the game Legend of Zelda: A Link between Worlds. If you haven't played it yet I don't recommend reading this yet whereas there are some quotes from the game. (Don't sue me Nintendo) IE Yuga and some Hilda. If you have played it you'll be able to tell where it trails off to the story. This is my first fanfic for a game. I really hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

Link couldn't believe it he just had finished battling Yuga, now he was just stuck here on this wall as a painting to rot, but wait. _What's that shining over there_? He thought. He saw something in the corner of his eye. He looked over there. _Hey I can move! His braclet that Ravio gave him started to glow. _He tried to move out of the wall, and he actually stated moving out of it. _It's working!_ He finally broke free! Now to get Yuga.

….

He couldn't get access to Hyrule Castle because Yuga had casdt a spell or something. He needed to get the master sword and after going through palaces and Towers, and facing countless monster Link had finally gotten the master sword he needed and was ready to face Yuga at Hyrule Castle. As Link burst through the door he saw he was too late and Zelda was already a painting on the wall. Yuga standing in front of the portrait of Zelda his back to Link.

"What a beautiful masterpiece. My talent is almost frightening." He was saying. "And then there's you, worm. I can barely bring myself to look at such an inferior creature." He turned around and faced Link. "And yet, it seems there's more to you than meets the eye. How DID you manage to escape that wall?"

Link tried to speak up, and try to lie but Yuga interrupted him. "Never mind. I don't have time to listen to your prattle. I have what I've come to Hyrule for, so I refuse to let you delay my departure any further. Farewell-for the LAST time!" he laughed evilly.

Yuga and Link started facing each other in battle which of course Link won. The next few moments after the battle flew by like a blur to Link, chasing Yuga across the castle, merging into the wall in the room where Yuga disappeared, and going into that crack in the wall and to pop out into what appeared to be another world, and even this pig thing named Ganon, rising from the darkness. Link only snapped out of it when a girl with what looked like purple hair and a staff (with an upside down triforce?) intervened. She seemed to have set a block on the beast. She turned towards Link.

_Wow,_ Link thought. _And I thought Zelda was pretty...__this girl is beautiful!_

She started talking. "Oh. Hero of Hyrule, I can hold the beast at bay for only so long. It should prove enough time to bid you a most sorrowful welcome to my kingdom. Welcome to Lorule. My name is Princess Hilda,"

_Hilda! Her name is Hilda. _Link thought. _Have to remember that._

She kept talking "and I have failed you in every way. I knew Yuga planned to slip into your world to abduct Zelda and the Sages. I…I couldn't stop him. Now he has used them to summon the Demon King and siphon his power. Yuga's appetite will soon consume our worlds. Hyrule and Lorule-the beast's for the taking."

Ganon started attempting to break free. And it was starting to make Link nervous.

"I cannot hold him back much longer. So…I must see you to safety." Hilda said. She waved her staff and Link disappeared along with Hidla.

It was dark really, dark and Link couldn't see anything though when Link could see again Hilda was there. "There we go Link," she said.

_She knows my name! _Link thought. _She knows my name!_

"another moment of safety. My bonds won't hold Yuga for much longer you must go and save the sages to seal Ganon back into the dark realm which he crawled from."

"But, how?" Link finally spoke, his day as a whole had left him speechless.

"How what?" Hilda asked.

"How will saving all the sages seal Ganon back in the dark realm? I mean he fused with Yugi or whatever."

"Yuga, it's Yuga. And don't doubt the powers of the Seven Sages. They have incredible powers."

"I don't doubt that," Link said.

"So will you help me?" Hilda asked staring into Link's blue eyes. "Please say you will"

_Wow, her eyes are beautiful too, _Link thought.

"Yes. I'll help you,"

"Yay! Thank you so much Link! My kingdom might just be saved yet!" Hilda squealed hugging Link.

After she parted Link stood there speechless. His mouth gaping open.

Hilda giggled. "I must send you now Hero of Hyrule on this quest to save my kingdom," She walked up to Link and kissed him on the cheek "Good Luck"

The last thing Link remembered before blacking out from the kiss was seeing her smiling face. And hearing her say _something._ He couldn't tell it was kind of blurred. He hoped it wasn't important.

* * *

That's it for Chapter one I hope you enjoyed. PLEASE review! If you have someting that could possibly make the story better (without drastically changing the story IE changing Link to Ravio -I'm not doing it! so don't ask) then please tell me. Please don't be mean in reviews. I do my very best with my fanfictions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Link blacked out he had a dream, there was Princess Hilda there, and himself and it seemed as if he were being dragged away from Hilda,

_Is this a dream?_ Link was thinking. _What's going on?!_

"Link….." Hilda said. "Link please come back to me"

Link started running but he wasn't going anywhere. He even tried using his new Pegasus boots. But it wasn't working. "I-I'm trying Hilda! I'm trying but I can't!"

"Link…..please come back."

Link woke up bolting upright. "Hilda!" he screamed. He looked around and realized he was in a house. There was someone hunching over an anvil,

"I must be in Lorule's blacksmith shop." Link whispered to himself.

"Yes, you are." A feminine voice said.

The voice startled him. He must have jumped at least a foot in the air. Then there was laughing. "Jumpy are we?"

Link turned his head and saw a middle-aged woman. "Hello I'm the blacksmith's wife,"

"Hello," Link said.

"Don't you have anything to say to me?"

"What?" Link didn't understand what she was implying.

"I just found you in the middle of the road! Had I not saved you, you probably would've been attacked by monsters!"

"Oh, well thank you Ma'am," Link said politely as to not anger the woman any more.

"You're welcome," she said still a little angrily.

"Well um, I better go."

"Where?"

"I don't know, just to save Lorule."

"Why does it need saving?"

"I don't know just because the _beautiful_ princess Hilda sent me on a quest to save it."

The woman laughed. "You expect me to believe Hilda sent _you_ to save Lorule?"

"Yes! Never mind you!" Link was getting annoyed, no not annoyed angry! He stormed out of the house and started walking. He found what seemed to be a Lorule version of Kakariko village.

"I'll show her," Link said mumbling to himself. "I'll be the greatest hero Lorule has ever seen! Then I'll win the heart of the lovely Princess Hilda…. what do you think I should do after that?" he asked a weird Cucco looking thing. It just pecked at the ground and clucked.

"Thanks a lot, you're no help!"

"….A narrow path!" someone nearby sang.

"Huh?" Link asked. "Who was that?"

"Really despair!" someone else sang.

"What the heck is going on in this town?!" Link was starting to get nervous.

"To thevin'!" some practically yelled right behind Link.

"Gah!" Link ran as fast as he could across the town. Until he stopped at a gargoyle statue. He read the sign in front of it. It read _Our Hideout Entrance, Knock or Scram!_ "Well okay then, that doesn't suspicious." He walked up to the door the statue and knocked on the front of it.

A voice from the inside said "Who's there?! Nobody gets past me 'less you know all the words to the ultra-secret-thief-password song."

"Um, Okay…" Link said.

"I'll start the lyrics, and you finish 'em! That is, if you can! Here we go. Ahem…

"_A smart thief fears the boss's wrath I'd rather be on a cliff walkin'…"_

Link realized it was his turn. But he didn't know what to say, he tried to think….

_Oh!_ Link thought. _That one guy, what did he say? A virtuous path? No no, oh yeah!_

"_A narrow path!" _Link sang back.

"S_ometimes it hurts too much t'care." _ The voice sang. _ "Ya think knowledge is power but it's…"_

Link thought to what the second person said "_Really despair."_ Link sang.

The voice paused a moment as if he couldn't believe what was happening. "_Every time I say I'm a-leavin'. This accursed life sets me right back…"_

"_To thievin'!" _Link sang immediately.

The voice paused again. "Wow… What a fetching voice…" it said. "Come on in, buddy!"

"Thanks," Link said. The door rose. And Link walked in. As soon as he walked in he almost regretted it, the room was huge and he could tell the hideout went several floors down. He noticed what must have been a guard and he definitely noticed Link too. The guard went over to Link and started talking to him. "Never seen you 'round here before….."

Link had to think of something anything. "Um, I'm a new recruit." Link finally said.

The guard looked him up and down. Link was holding his breath hoping that the guard will believe him. "You one of the new recruits, eh?" he stared down Link for another moment. "Perfect timing!"

"Uh, for what?" Link asked.

"You can take over here on guard duty for me. Have fun. And don't do anything that'll get me in trouble, fresh meat!"

"But what are you gonna do?" Link asked. But he really didn't care at all.

"I'm _gonna_ go get me some fresh air." Then he spoke in a little tune. "_Fresh meat, fresh air… _Hey that's kinda catchy! Maybe I'll see if the bard can put a tune to that. _Fresh meat, fresh air…"_

"Seems like I've got something to do, find that painting!" Link said after the guard left.

…..

Link hadn't known it but Hilda had watched him ever since he got to Lorule. She thought he was cute. She couldn't see him when he left to Hyrule of course. But when he was in Lorule she could check up on him. Yuga walked in to the throne room to see her giving googly eyes in her crystal ball.

"What are you doing?" Yuga asked his voice now dark and gravelly, due to fusing with Ganon.

Hilda changed the visual on the ball to an overview of Lorule. She blushed. "Nothing." It sounded more like a question then a statement.

He groaned. "Hilda, don't tell me you're falling for that Hylian hero."

"Um….No?" again sounded more like a question.

"Well, what about Ravio?"

"Ravio left me!" Hilda snapped. "If he loved me he wouldn't have left."

"But what about when we take the Triforce of Courage, or Your "Link" stops us? Don't you think he will leave you for Zelda?"

"I'll just beg him to stay with me. Plus you saw the look on his face when he first saw me. He thinks I'm pretty, and when he was at the black smith's house he called me Beautiful."

"Uh-huh" Yuga said still a little doubtful.

Hilda changed her crystal ball back to Link he was running through the thieves' hideout with some girl, he opened a gigantic door and ran in. Hidla didn't notice when Yuga left the room. "I can't afford to lose my kingdom….but I also can't afford to lose you…hero of- I mean Link" She just sat there for several minutes staring at the crystal ball.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this longer chapter, I'm having fun writing it so far! I hope you are enjoying reading it. If you find anything that could be improved or something that could make this story more enjoyable then PLEASE review. Reviews are always welcome. As long as they're not brutally cruel.


End file.
